Generally, in any apartment or house people keep their clothes, shoes and other essential items in closets, cabinets etc. In some instances, people are not able to retain their clothes and shoes because of the lack of space at their apartment or house so they store their clothes and shoes at a storage facility or get rid of them. In order to retain the clothes and shoes at their residence they need to have an efficient way of packing away their clothes and shoes into the closets, cabinets etc. In some instances the apartments and houses with closets may be too small to retain all the clothes and shoes a person has in their possession. Also, there are some apartments and houses that simply don't have enough closets to keep all the clothes and shoes a person may have.
If the person wants to keep his clothes and shoes, she may come up with specific methods for efficiently retaining her clothes and/or shoes. One of these methods is to obtain a shoe rack or shoe holder system. These shoe rack or shoe holder system are designed to suspend from the closet clothes rod or door, for example the rack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,745 to Weiss, but this device may cause problems with the clothes in the hanging area. Another method is to use a display clip from U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,629 that is able to hold a shoe for display in a store but may not be desirable to use at home. Yet another shoe rack organizational system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,442 that is a complex construction designed to mount in a closet. Another shoe rack system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,940 that is a complicated interchangeable wire rack system secured and suspended between side runners.
All of the aforementioned shoe organizing systems have a myriad of problems. First, they are not desirable to be used in the home, they don't protect shoes from being damage while the shoe is on the rack, they don't allow shoes, particularly boots, to maintain their shape and they don't provide the user with easy access to insert or remove the shoe from the shoe rack system. Therefore, there is a need for an easily accessible shoe rack system that is simple for a user to insert a shoe onto that protects the shoe and the user is able to effortlessly retain and access the shoe.